The One I Admire
by Samona
Summary: Tenten and the groups visit some of their friends, who are in college. They then find out that Itachi goes to the same college. And emotions rise. ItaSam
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - **

**A girl with shoulder length black hair and chocolate eyes sighs. She takes off her glasses and cleans them as the teacher stands infront of the classroom and writes on the blackboard. She writes down what the teacher writes on the board. She stands up when teacher calls her. "Samona, tell me what you'll get as the answer to problems one?" the teacher asks. Samona puts her glasses back on and looks at the board then at her paper. "Yes, Miss. Natsuko. The answer is negative 4 times the square root of 6 all over twenty-five; the square root of 10 over 5; and the square root of 15 over 5." she replies.**

**Miss. Natsuko nods. "Good sit down." Samona nods and sits down as Miss. Natsuko calls on another student. Samona continues to write down the rest of the stuff on the board. The class silent as someone walks into the class room and hands Miss. Natsuko a note and walks out. Miss. Natsuko looks at the paper handed to her. "Samona Nagase. There are people here to see you. Go down immediately. Take your stuff with you since class is going to end soon." she says. Samona puts her notebook in her bag and stands up. She pushes in her chair and walks to the front of the class. Samona takes the note from Miss. Natsuko and walks out of the class.**

'**This better not be my job again.' she thinks to herself as she walks out of the building. She walks across campus until she reaches a certain building. Samona walks into the building and up to a counter. "Hello. I'm here because I was told that someone was here for Me." she says to the woman behind the counter. The woman looks up at her. "If you're Samona Nagase, they are in the waiting room #2." she replies. Samona nods. "Thanks." she says and walks to the room.**

**Samona opens the door. "Samona!" a person shouts and tackles her. Samona looks down to see a girl with long brown hair, up in two buns, hugging her. "Hey Tenten. It's nice to see you again too." Samona says. Tenten lets go of her. Samona looks around the room to see 11 more people seating. "Hey Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Mika, Shikamaru, Raina, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hiroto." she greets. "May I ask… Why are you all here and where is the rest of the group?" Samona asks as she sits down in one of chairs in the room.**

"**We're on school business…Kinda." answers Kiba. Samona raises a brow. "What do you mean school business… and kinda?" she asks. Samona sits back in her chair. "Since we are juniors next year we need to start pick out colleges for us to go to." Neji says. Samona nods. "The h-high school a-and the c-colleges set u-up a new p-program to w-where juniors v-visit a certain c-college for a f-few days." Hinata explains. Samona nods. "So let me guess you'll choose this one." Samona states. The group nods. "Ok and the others checked out different colleges." Samona says. The group nods again. "They decided it will be better for us to split up and get information on different colleges." says Ino.**

"**Ok so why did you'll call me down. I do have classes." Samona says. She then stands up. "We know and we want to go to your classes with you. If it's ok." says Naruto. Samona nods. "It should be as long as you don't get in trouble. And don't get in the way too much." she says. The group nods. Samona motions for them to come with her as she walks out the room. The group follows her back to the count1er. "I need a pass saying these 12 will be attending my classes with me." Samona says to the woman. The woman looks up. "All 12?" she asks. Samona nods. "Ok." the woman says and takes out a blue paper and fills it out. She then hands it to Samona.**

"**Write your name at the top and when you go to your classes just show your teachers the paper." the woman says as Samona takes the paper. Samona walks out the building with the group following her. "We have to go to my dorm room first. I need to get my tape recorder and laptop." she says. They then walk into another building. They walk up a stair case and to a door with the number 214 on it. Samona pulls out a key out of her pocket and unlock the door and walks in. In the room were two beds and two dressers. Samona walks to the bed on the right of the room.**

**She picks up a black bag on the bed. Samona then looks at the clock on one of the dressers. "Oh crap I'm late." she says. "Come on guys." They walk back out the dorm. Samona locks the door back. "I'll be in a lot of trouble if we don't hurry." she says as they run out the building. "The class is nearly on the other side of campus." Samona says as they run. "This is not cool. I was supposed to meet up with someone before class. But don't worry I don't blame you'll." she says as they run into a building. They stop running when they stop infront of a door.**

**Samona sighs and opens the door. The class goes silent as they walk in. Samona walks up to the teacher and hands him the paper. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Yuki. I had to go to the main office." Samona says. Mr. Yuki nods and takes the paper. "Ok. They can sit in the seats behind you." he says. Samona nods and motions for the group to follow her. "Mr. Yuki, she's not going to get in trouble?" asks a girl with blonde hair standing up. Samona turns and glares at the girl. "I have a reason why I came late today Hoshi. So why don't you shut the hell up and sit down before I make up." she threatens.**

**Hoshi glares at Samona then sits down. Samona looks at the group behind her. "Come on." she says then walks to her seat. The group sits down in the sits behind her. Samona takes out her tape recorder and sits it down on the corner of the table. She then takes out her laptop and sits it on the desk. Tenten taps Samona on the shoulder. Samona turns around. "Is that the same Hoshi from Middle and High school?" she asks. Samona nods. "Yep the same annoying one." she says. Samona then goes through her book bag. "It's a good thing that I saved most of the money I got from the jobs I had." she says and takes out 6 different CD players.**

**Samona hands them to Tenten. "Here you guys can listen to these if you want. They don't have the headband part on them so two of you can listen at once." she says. The group nods. Samona turns back around and her seat and press record on the tape recorder. She then takes a pair of head phone out of her bag and plugs it up to the laptop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - **

**Samona closes her laptop and unplugs the head phones as she looks at the clock. She sits the laptop in its bag and the head phones in her book bag as Mr. Yuki writes the homework on the board. Samona stops the tape recorder and puts in the bag with the laptop. She takes out a notepad and writes down the homework and puts it back in the bag. "The work is due next class. When you walk in sit it on my desk. Dismissed." Mr. Yuki says. Samona stands up and picks up her book bag. She turns and looks at the group. "Come on. I have to meet up with someone." Samona says. The group nods and follows her out the class.**

"**Milord!" Samona shouts as they walk out the building. The group looks at each other as Samona runs towards a boy with black hair. "Milord?" Sakura asks. The boy stops and turns around Samona. "Itachi?" Sasuke asks as they group walks up to Samona. The boy looks behind Samona. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Itachi asks. Samona pulls at Itachi's shirt. "Yea that's why I didn't meet up with you before class. They're here on a school assignment to check out the college." she explains. Itachi nods.**

"**What are you doing here Itachi? I thought you went to a different college." Sasuke says. Itachi nods. "I did but I decided to switched schools. Mom and Dad, didn't they tell up?" he asks. Sasuke shakes his head. Itachi shrugs then looks at Samona. "Will they be coming with us today?" he asks. Samona nods. "Ok then come on." Itachi says. They follow him into a cafeteria. "Lord Itachi I'll go find us a table give me your book bag." Samona says. Itachi nods and hands her his bag. Tenten, Raina, and Hinata follow Samona to look for a table. "Hey S-Samona can w-we ask w-why do y-you call I-Itachi Lord?" asks Hinata when they find a table.**

**Samona sits her bags down on the table and Itachi's next to hers. "Well it started our sophomore year here. The college was doing a culture festival for the locals. And the second years decided that one of the things they want to do is a romance play." Samona says as they started walking back. "Me and Lord Itachi got parts in the play. We had major parts in the play. Lord Itachi played a King and I played a worker in the castle who tries and mess up the King's relationship with his evil girlfriend. So in the play I had to put Lord on the front of his name. After the play was over I teased him by putting Lord on the front of his name. We got used to me calling him that that I guess I never stop." **

"**It grew on you." says Raina. Samona nods. "Can I ask…What happens at the end of the play?" asks Tenten. Samona sighs. "The King sees how evil the girlfriend is and he breaks up with her and falls for the worker." she says right before they walk up to the group. "I found a table." Samona says. Itachi nods. "Ok." he says.**

**five minutes later**

**Samona sighs as they walk to the table. "Since everyone is here I had to look in a different area. There's the table right there." she says pointing. They sit their plates on the table and sits down. Itachi and Samona sit their bags under the table. Samona takes her laptop out of the bag and sits it on the table next to her. "Hey Lord Itachi during last class I updated the website and I found some of our pictures on the internet." she says as she types something in. Itachi looks at her. "What pictures?" asks Naruto. Itachi leans to the side and looks at the scene on the laptop.**

"**The pictures from an Anime Convention I went to with him last month. Remember how some people took pictures of us?" she asks. "Well it seems that one of them was actually working with the convention and another have a website of their own. And our pictures are on here." Samona turns the laptop toward the group. Samona turns the laptop back toward her and types something in. "Oh that remembers me about class." Itachi says. Samona looks up at him. "What do you mean?" she asks. Itachi looks at her.**

"**Today you seem to have got easily angry at Hoshi at the beginning of class." Itachi states. Samona sighs. "That's because she got me in trouble in first class. I was so close to hitting her but the teacher pulled me back." she says. "Which reminds me, why wasn't you there this morning?" Samona asks. She looks up at him. "The principle had me do some work for her." Itachi answers. Samona nods. "Ok. But anyways you want to help we show these guys around. Since there are 12 of them we each can take six of them." she suggests. Itachi shrugs. "I don't know." he says.**

**Samona clings to his arm. "Aww…Come on Lord Itachi help us out here." she says and give him the puppy dog eyes. Itachi looks at her and sighs. "Ok. I'll help." he says. Samona lets go of his arm. She smiles and claps. "Yay. See now this way you all can cover more of the campus." Samona says. The group nods. "So how are we going to split up?" Shikamaru asks. Samona shrugs. "I say the boys go Itachi and the girls go with Samona. I have something to talk with about to Samona and I think you boys will be bored if you come." Tenten says. Itachi looks at Samona who shrugs. "Umm…Ok then we'll split up by gender." Samona says. She takes the blue paper out and rips off the bottom. "The woman never took of the other form on the bottom. I'll just right down what's on my form on yours." she says. Itachi nods. "Ok but you owe me for this one." he says.**

**Samona smiles at him. "No problem." she says and starts filling out the form. "I'll just cross out the names on my form." Samona says. Itachi looks at her then takes the laptop and slides it in front of him. "Mind if I see this right quick?" he asks her. Samona shakes her head. "No go ahead." she says. Itachi looks at Samona. "Samona look at me." he orders. Samona looks up. "Huh?" she asks. Itachi takes Samona glasses off her face. Samona blinks. "Lord Itachi what are you doing? I can't see." she says. Itachi nods. "I know but your glasses are bent." he says bending the glasses. Itachi then hands them back to her. "See now they look how they are supposed to look." he says as Samona puts them back on. Samona blushes and smiles. "Thanks." she says.**

**Itachi nods and looks at Sasuke. "Hey I wonder why mom and dad didn't tell you I decided to go to a different college." he says. Sasuke shrugs. "I'll be sure to ask them when I go back." he says. Itachi looks at his watch. "Hey is almost time for next class to start." he says as he stands up. The rest of them stand up. "Where are we going to meet up at?" asks Neji. Samona puts her laptop back in its bag. "At the main office. That was we can go see what you all are going to do about your sleeping arrangements." she says. They walk to the door and throw their plates in the trash. "We'll see you guys later." Itachi says. Samona nods. "See ya." she says and walks off with the girls behind her.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	4. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
